First Oni
The First Oni was, as its moniker indicates, the first oni created by Fu Leng. Name The First Oni was believed to have held the power of Fu Leng's true name, making it one of the most powerful oni ever. Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf Appearance and Abilities The First Oni's form is defined by its shape-shifting abilities, which allow it to create appendages and limbs out of its own body. Initially he had a single eye, but in the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens he had six. Jade, by Rich Wulf It never appeared in the same shape twice, but constantly shifted from form to form. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 21 The First Oni radiated fear, poison, and disease to all it touched. The Legion of Blood: Champion of Jigoku Day of Thunder The First Oni was present on the first Day of Thunder. It killed Mirumoto during the battle in the Fu Leng's keep, and left Hida Atarasi to become corrupted. The oni then began to chase the fleeing Shosuro and Shinsei, but when it caught up with them it was confronted by the Kami Shiba, who had come to save the remaining Thunder. Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf The First Oni and Shiba traded mortal blows in the ensuing battle, and both died shortly thereafter. Bearers of Jade, p. 123 Way of the Phoenix, pp. 5-6 The oni had been mortally wounded by Ofushikai and it in turn infected Shiba with a poison he could not survive. Immortal, by Rich Wulf Twilight Mountains The First Oni fell and died in the Twilight Mountains. Its blood drained into the mountains tainting the iron within, and released the Shakoki Dogu, powerful spirits tasked with guarding the area. Many years later, the Boar Clan settled the mountains and eventually came to an agreement with the Shakoki Dogu. They lived here for barely a generation before the majority of the clan were sacrificed by Agasha Ryuden and Asahina Yajinden to create the Anvil of Despair used to forge the Bloodswords. Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Other Legends Some legends claimed the First Oni survived, and retreated further south nursing wounds that would never heal. It would keep the skull of Shiba, contemplating the only person to ever give it a challenge. The First Oni Spawn Since its defeat by Shiba the First Oni was incapable of reentering the Mortal Realm. It was however able to send its spawn through. These spawn were known as Natsumono, and they did not share their name with the First Oni, as the First Oni did not wish to share the power of Fu Leng's real name with any other oni. Creatures of Rokugan; Third Edition, p. 139 Its inability to return to the mortal realm was most likely due to the Shakoki Dogu's influence in the Twilight Mountains. Despite it, in the 12th century spawn of the oni began to appear in the Shadowlands. Imperial Histories, p. 38 Invasion of the Celestial Heavens In 1159 during the assault of Tengoku, Fu Leng summoned the First Oni to halt the Dragon of Jade. A suicide attack of dead Moto and Ujik-hai, samurai horsemen in ghost white armor with bright crystal lances, led by the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang gave time to Jade to escape. Return The mad ise zumi Kokujin attempted in 1159 to return the First Oni to the mortal realm. Kokujin was fascinated with learning the true name of Fu Leng, and made a pact with the First Oni. Kokujin would use the Anvil of Despair in Shiro Heichi, weakening the Shakoki Dogu's prison holding the First Oni's spirit. In exchange for Fu Leng's true name Kokujin would release the First Oni, and the mad monk succeeded in doing so when his sacrificed his follower Kokujin Kobai upon the anvil. The unleashing of the First Oni shook the earth, provoking lava streams. The Oni attacked Togashi Mitsu and Kaelung, who were not able to match him. Togashi Satsu shapeshifted to his dragon form and fought the Oni. When the Anvil of Despair fell in the lava the Shakoki Dogu were able to stop the summoning of the Oni. Enlightened Madness, Part Seven, by Rich Wulf Legion of Blood Yajinden and Iuchiban had gained some form of control over this legendary beast. As they did not know Fu Leng's true name, they were unable to summon it to the mortal realm, but they had turned it against their enemies in the Spirit Realms as the Legion of Blood's monstrous leader in 1166. The Legion of Blood: Champion of Jigoku As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The realm was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Twisted by the Shadow Dragon The Shadow Dragon found the oni in the mists of the realm and unleashed it again toward the remnants of the Legion of the Dead. Legions, Part VI The oni was fought by Akuma no Oni and Yakamo no Oni. The two Oni Lords were following Fu Leng's command, who knew the First Oni had been subverted by the Dragon against the Ninth Kami's will. Legions, Part XI See also * First Oni/Meta * First Oni (spawn)/Meta External Links * The First Oni Inexp (Dawn of the Empire) * The First Oni (Heroes of Rokugan) Category:Oni